Keep on Living
by kRieZt
Summary: Date Masamune dan Chosokabe Motochika terdampar di tengah lautan luas. Bertaruh antara hidup dan mati, keduanya berjuang keras demi bisa melewati masa krisis ini. Motochika/Masamune pairing. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**KEEP ON LIVING**

Cast : Date Masamune, Chosokabe Motochika

Rating : T (untuk beberapa hal sebenernya…)

Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : boy's love, motochika/masamune pairing, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Terik matahari di tengah lautan membuat Date Masamune kehilangan akal sehatnya…

Sudah berapa lama dia terdampar di lautan luas seperti ini? Terombang-ambing di atas perahu kecil, udara dan angin laut yang panas sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Luka di perutnya terasa sakit sampai dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak sendirian, Chosokabe Motochika duduk di dekatnya.

"Oh, kau terbangun?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak itu padanya.

Masamune sempat tertegun sebentar sebelum dia menjawab, "Sudah berapa lama kita di sini?"

"Yang pasti sudah lewat dari satu hari. Lukamu masih sakit, Dokuganryu?"

"Ya, masih…"

Motochika menggerutu kesal, "Aku yakin kita tidak terpisah begitu jauh dari Fugaku. Tetapi mengapa anak buahku begitu lama menemukan kita di sini?"

Di sela-sela menahan rasa sakitnya, Masamune masih bisa tertawa, "Kau seorang bajak laut tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sedang berada di situasi macam ini, Saikai no Oni. Apakah julukan itu hanya julukan semata, hah?"

"Diamlah, Dokuganryu. Kau hanya akan menguras tenagamu jika kau banyak berbicara."

Motochika kemudian berdiri di dekat pinggiran perahu. Satu mata birunya menatap ke lautan luas tanpa batas. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan titik daratan di mana pun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terdampar seperti ini. Sebelum dia menjadi bajak laut paling disegani, dia sudah menghabiskan hidupnya bertahun-tahun di lautan. Dia tidak peduli sengatan matahari dan terpaan angin laut yang panas membakar kulitnya. Dia bisa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum. Namun kondisinya kali ini berbeda.

Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama seseorang yang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali di lautan…

_~flashback~_

Kira-kira 30 jam yang lalu di atas kapal benteng Fugaku…

"Aniki! Ada musuh dari selatan!" seru seorang anak buah kapal bernama Yamada.

Kabar itu seketika langsung sampai di telinga Chosokabe Motochika yang sedang menjamu kedatangan tamu kesayangannya, Date Masamune. Dia sangat mengharapkan acara menjelajah laut timur ini tidak terganggu oleh apa pun, termasuk musuh atau bencana alam sekali pun. Suasana kabin tengah menjadi tegang, termasuk Masamune yang terlihat cemas mendengar kabar ini.

Motochika kemudian melihat keluar jendela kabinnya. Mata birunya mendapati sesosok kapal kayu besar yang hendak mendekati kapalnya. Dia berkata, "Keh, ada-ada saja! Siapa pun yang mengganggu kesenanganku, Sang Iblis Penguasa Lautan, akan kulenyapkan dia dari muka bumi ini!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, dia mengambil jangkarnya dan bersiap untuk berperang. Sebelum dia keluar dari kabinnya, dia menoleh kembali kepada Masamune dan berkata, "Tunggulah di sini, Dokuganryu. Jangan ke mana-mana tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kau yakin, Saikai no Oni?" tanya Masamune sambil menatapnya tajam, sedikit bercampur perasaan cemas. Dia berjalan menghampiri Motochika dan berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu. Kita hanya perlu menghalau mereka agar tidak mendekati Fugaku kan?"

"Ini perhelatan di atas laut, sayang. Tidak akan sama dengan yang sering kau hadapi di daratan," balas Motochika sambil membelai wajah Masamune. "Simpan pedang-pedangmu untuk kita bertarung nanti. Sekarang, kau turuti kata-kataku. Tetaplah di sini sampai urusanku selesai."

"Kau akan membayar semua kekacauan ini, Motochika," kata Masamune sambil menyeringai.

Motochika hanya mendengus tertawa menganggapi perkataan Masamune. Tentu saja dia akan membayarnya, karena semua ini di luar dugaannya. Dia tidak mengharapkan sama sekali berhadapan dengan pelaut mana pun selama dia menemani Masamune berlayar menjelajah laut timur. Sudah cukup lama Naga Bermata Satu itu ingin ikut berlayar dengannya, sekedar menjajal kehebatan kapal bentengnya yang super besar ini. Apa pun yang terjadi sekarang, dia harus bisa mengembalikan Masamune ke kediamannya dalam keadaan selamat.

Keluar dari kabin, Motochika langsung naik ke dek dan berdiri di belakang kemudi kapal. Suara lantangnya kemudian memberikan perintah, "Teman-teman! Persenjatai diri kalian! Siapa pun musuh kita, harus kita lenyapkan dari lautan ini!"

"ANIKIII!" sahut anak buahnya bersemangat.

Kapal besar yang tadi ditemukan oleh Yamada pun mulai merapat. Sedikitnya 20 kail besi sepanjang kurang lebih 1 meter dilayangkan dan disangkutkan ke pinggiran kapal Fugaku agar mereka bisa merapat lebih dekat lagi. Namun di luar dugaan, kapal besar itu menembakkan meriam beberapa kali. Anak buah kapal Fugaku mulai berhamburan mencari perlindungan karena bola-bola meriam itu mulai menghantam hampir semua bagian Fugaku.

"Aniki! Mereka tidak berhenti menembak!" seru seorang anak buah kapal bernama Hibinosuke. "Aneh sekali! Tidak ada satu orang pun yang keluar dari kapal itu!"

Melihat kapal aneh itu tidak menunjukkan seorang anak buah kapal satu pun, Motochika mulai curiga. Dia menyuruh salah seorang anak buahnya untuk memegang kemudi, sementara dia naik ke tiang menara layar kapalnya. Dia memperhatikan sosok kapal besar itu diselubungi kabut tebal. Semakin lama semakin tebal sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi melihat kapal besar itu menyerang Fugaku.

"Berhenti!" seru Motochika ketika tembakan meriam dari kapal besar itu sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Kabut tebal itu menghitam, kapal besar itu tidak ada lagi di pandangan matanya. Langit pun ikut menjadi gelap bersamaan dengan menebalnya kabut itu. Dia menunggu, bersiap melawan apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"A-Aniki! Gawat!" seru Yamada dari dek. "Saya melihat pusaran angin sangat besar! Dan…dan…"

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Motochika sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Kabut tebal itu kemudian berangsur menghilang dan diganti dengan pusaran angin yang sangat besar. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya sedikit cemas. Dia tidak pernah melihat badai semacam ini sebelumnya. Pusaran angin itu mengangkat air laut di bawahnya. Fugaku mulai berguncang hebat, pusaran besar itu kini siap menghantamnya. Dia sontak berseru, "Berlindunglah! Cepat!"

Dia melompat dari tiang menara layar kapalnya. Dia memerintahkan semua orang untuk berlindung di dalam kapalnya. Kepanikan ini tidak hanya dirasakan oleh anak buahnya, tetapi dia sendiri pun merasakannya. Air laut mulai naik dan bersiap menghantam kapal benteng super besar ini.

"Motochika!" tiba-tiba Masamune keluar dari kabin dan memanggil tuan bajak laut itu.

"Tetap di kabin, dasar bodoh! Jangan keluar-" belum sempat Motochika menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air laut itu kemudian langsung menghantam Fugaku. Masamune terseret arus hingga keluar dia harus bertahan di pinggiran kapal. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali karena hidung dan mulutnya kemasukkan air. Tangannya masih berusaha berpegangan erat pada pinggiran kapal. Tetapi arus air yang menghantamnya tadi sangat kuat.

"Masamune!" seru Motochika sambil berusaha menghampirinya. Namun dia terlambat, orang yang akan diselamatkannya pun keburu menghilang dari pandangannya. Arus air itu semakin besar dan melontarkan Masamune keluar dari kapalnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Motochika langsung melompat ke lautan demi menyelamatkan Masamune.

Badai mengerikan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah Fugaku dihantam pusaran angin dan gejolak air laut, seketika itu kabut tebal menghilang dari langit. Matahari mulai sedikit menampakkan cahayanya. Air laut sudah kembali tenang.

Puluhan kilometer dari Fugaku, Motochika berhasil menyelamatkan Masamune dari keganasan arus air laut yang menghantamnya. Masih terombang-ambing di lautan, dia bersusah payah menaikkan tubuh Masamune yang lemas ke atas sebuah perahu kayu berukuran kecil. Perahu kecil ini adalah perahu darurat yang berasal dari kapalnya. "Masamune!" Motochika mengguncang tubuh Masamune untuk menyadarkannya. Naga Bermata Satu itu batuk beberapa kali dan memuntahkan air laut yang tertelan olehnya. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual. Dia mencoba membuka matanya dan mendapati Motochika tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Saikai no…Oni…" gumamnya lirih. "Uuukh…"

"Buka pakaianmu, Dokuganryu! Jangan sampai pakaianmu yang basah itu mengering di tubuhmu," seru Motochika. Dia pun melepas jaket ungunya yang sudah basah, khawatir akan mengering di tubuhnya dan menyebabkan dia masuk angin.

Masih terkejut dengan kondisi yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini, Masamune perlahan melepas pelindung besi di lengannya dan mulai membuka rompi birunya. Ketika dia melepasnya, dia merasakan sakit di perut sebelah kanannya. Dia mendapati sepotong kayu berukuran separuh tangannya menancap di sana.

"Keh...di saat seperti ini," keluhnya sambil menunjukkan luka itu kepada Motochika. Bajak Laut berambut perak itu mengerenyit, merasakan pilu dari luka yang dilihatnya di perut Masamune. Darah segar mengalir keluar tanpa henti. Jika tidak disembuhkan, Naga Bermata Satu itu bisa mati kehabisan darah di tengah lautan seperti ini.

"Dokuganryu," Motochika kemudian merengkuh Masamune dalam pelukannya. Dia merasakan laki-laki dalam pelukannya itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk lukamu."

Masamune mencoba berbicara, "Mengeluarkan kayunya?"

"Paling tidak kau bisa merasa lebih baik jika kita bisa mengeluarkan kayunya, iya kan?"

"Kau yakin, Saikai no Oni?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padamu hari ini, Dokuganryu. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya kepada Katakura-dono."

Masamune tertawa, "Dia akan memenggal kepalamu, bodoh."

"Itu lebih baik. Jadi, kita keluarkan?"

"Ya sudah, keluarkan. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Dipenuhi perasaan ragu-ragu, Motochika menarik keluar satu pedang Masamune. Naga Bermata Satu itu tengah berbaring menyamping dan memperlihatkan luka di perutnya. Dia hanya perlu mencongkelnya sedikit sebelum nantinya dia harus menarik keluar kayunya. Namun jika dia tidak bisa memposisikan pedangnya dengan benar, salah-salah dia bisa melukai organ lainnya atau bahkan bisa membunuhnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Motochika.

"Lakukan saja, aku percayakan padamu, Saikai no Oni," jawab Masamune.

Membuang perasaan cemas dan takutnya jauh-jauh, Motochika menancapkan pedang itu perlahan masuk ke luka di perut Masamune. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menjerit kesakitan hingga kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia sedikit meronta, merasakan bilah besi itu mendorong keluar potongan kayunya.

"Jangan bergerak, bodoh! Diam sebentar, sedikit lagi!" bentak Motochika, sebisa mungkin tidak pecah konsentrasi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya potongan kayu itu keluar dari perut Masamune. Motochika mengambil jaket ungunya. Dia merobeknya menjadi selembar kain yang kemudian dia pakai untuk menutup luka. Diikatnya sekencang mungkin agar darahnya bisa cepat berhenti. Dia menghela nafas sambil menyeka keringatnya, kemudian berkata, "Sudah selesai, Dokuganryu. Buka tanganmu."

Masamune masih mengepal kedua tangannya karena menahan sakit dan perasaan takut. Ketika Motochika menggenggamnya pergelangannya, perlahan dia bisa melepas kepalannya. Nafasnya yang tersengal pun sudah terdengar lebih tenang. "Tidurlah, cobalah untuk tenang," katanya kemudian sambil menutup mata Masamune dengan telapak tangannya.

_~end of flashback~_

"Oh, sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertidur?!" sontak Motochika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia kembali bermimpi buruk mengenai kejadian mengerikan yang menyebabkan dia dan Masamune kini terdampar di lautan. Dia sudah bertekad akan menjaga Masamune sampai anak buahnya menemukan mereka di sini. Namun tanpa sadar, dia sendiri juga hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk tetap terjaga.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Saikai no Oni," perlahan suara Masamune terdengar lirih di telinganya.

Motochika mendapati mata kelabu milik laki-laki yang tengah berbaring di dekatnya itu sedang menatapnya lesu. Dia berkata, "Tidurlah lagi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Motochika sambil menegapkan posisi duduknya. Dia menatap balik mata kelabu yang tengah menatapnya itu dan berkata, "Masih sakit?"

Masamune hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku sampai tidak tahu bagaimana menahan sakitnya lagi."

"Kau bisa menahannya dengan baik, Dokuganryu."

"Jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, aku mungkin sudah mati."

"Aku belum bisa membawamu kembali ke daratan, bodoh. Nanti saja kalau kau mau berterima kasih padaku."

"Paling tidak aku bisa melewati masa sulit ini bersamamu, Saikai no Oni…"

Motochika duduk bersandar di pinggiran perahu. Dia menengadah dan menatap bulan di kegelapan malam. Cahaya terangnya sedikit bisa menghiburnya. Dia merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sebelum dia melompat untuk menyelamatkan Masamune, dia menancapkan jangkar besarnya di lantai dek. Dia berharap dengan tetap berpegangan pada rantai jangkarnya, dia bisa tetap menyelamatkan Masamune dan bisa kembali ke Fugaku dengan cepat. Namun kekuatan arus air laut itu begitu kuat dan genggaman tangannya pada rantai jangkarnya pun harus terlepas.

Biarlah Masamune menertawakannya. Dia, Chosokabe Motochika, Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat, yang sangat disegani oleh pelaut mana pun di seluruh penjuru negeri, kini menjadi orang yang tidak berguna sama sekali di situasi seperti ini.

"Indah sekali bulannya…" tiba-tiba suara Masamune membuyarkan lamunannya. "Sudah 2 malam, iya kan?"

Motochika sempat terdiam sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Ya, sudah 2 malam kita berada di sini."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bulan di tengah laut. Aku selalu memandang bulan purnama dari bukit, bersama Kojuuro, di ladang perkebunannya."

Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang semakin melemah, Masamune melanjutkan, "Aku suka berada di bawah sinar bulan seperti ini, Saikai no Oni. Selepas berperang, aku akan kesulitan untuk tidur meski aku sudah merasa sangat lelah. Aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam, duduk di teras kamar, minum sake, dan memandang bulan."

Nafas Masamune sedikit tersengal. Berbicara saja sudah menyita banyak tenaganya. Namun dia tidak berhenti sampai di situ, "Sekarang, aku berada di tengah lautan, berusaha tetap terjaga demi bisa memandang bulan di atas sana. Indah, bukan? Kau setuju denganku, Saikai no Oni? Aku berharap bisa terus memandang bulan seperti ini seumur hidupku…"

Mendengar nafas Masamune yang semakin menderu, Motochika kemudian menutup mulut laki-laki itu dengan satu telapak tangannya. "Jangan berbicara lagi," katanya. "Kau akan kelelahan kalau terus berbicara seperti itu."

Masamune tertawa, "Biarkan aku bicara, bodoh. Aku bisa merasa bosan jika aku tidak berbicara. Aku ingin tetap terjaga…"

"Kau perlu tenaga untuk melawan rasa sakit itu, Dokuganryu. Sudah cukup, istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu di sini," kata Motochika. Dia membiarkan Masamune menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau memotong pembicaraanku. Aku lupa bagaimana harus melanjutkannya," keluh Masamune, sedikit diselingi tawanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku bangunkan kau besok pagi, dan kau boleh bercerita lagi."

Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka. Motochika terus memandang ke atas. Tangannya masih digenggam oleh Masamune. Namun lama kelamaan, genggaman tangannya itu mulai mengendur. Masamune sudah kembali tidur.

-to be continue-

* * *

><p>AN : minna-san, apa kabar? Udah lama ya saya gak berkunjung ke fandom basara. Udah ada yang nonton Basara Judge End? Well, terlepas dari kualitas gambar dan animasinya yang menurut saya sedikit menurun, saya tetep suka sama jalan ceritanya ^^

Kayaknya saya berkhianat kali ini, hahahaha~ Terus terang saya shipper Kojuuro/Masamune, tapi entah kenapa Motochika/Masamune juga menarik perhatian saya. Semacam love-hate pairing gitu hahahaha~

Well, chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Chosokabe Motochika merasakan kedua matanya begitu berat. Matahari di atas kepalanya sudah mulai meninggi. Hari ke berapa sekarang? Dia sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu? Berapa lama lagi dia harus membiarkan Masamune bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Berapa sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya? Kini, terik matahari itu mulai mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

"…Ni," dia mendengar Masamune memanggilnya lirih. "Saikai no Oni..,"

Naga Bermata Satu itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya. Dia berkata, "Kau bisa membantuku untuk duduk?"

Perlahan Motochika mengangkat tubuh Masamune untuk duduk dan bersandar pada pinggiran perahu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya dia, dan Masamune mengangguk.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas," kata Masamune sambil tersenyum getir. "Kau kurus sekali, kau tahu? Terlihat seperti penjahat. Kau tidak tidur sepanjang malam, hah?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Dokuganryu," jawab Motochika, membalas senyuman laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. "Masih sakit?"

"Sedikit," jawab Masamune sedikit terkekeh. "Na, Saikai no Oni. Kau dan aku adalah para tuan tanah yang begitu berjaya di wilayah masing-masing. Kita berusaha melebarkan sayap kekuasaan, dengan segenap kekuatan dan semangat berjuang."

"Ya, kau benar," Motochika menanggapinya lesu.

"Tetapi, satu hal yang kemudian kita harus sadari adalah kita hanyalah segelintir manusia yang berusaha menguasai secuil lahan di muka bumi. Kita tahu, bumi ini sangat luas. Seberapa jauh aku mengendarai kudaku, seberapa jauh kau berlayar dengan Fugaku, rasanya kita tidak akan bisa mengetahui berapa luas muka bumi ini."

Nampaknya Motochika mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun dia akan membiarkan Masamune meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia tidak akan memotongnya, sampai nanti tiba di ujung pembicaraan. "Motochika, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa?" tanya Motochika tegas, sedikit curiga.

"Jika aku mati sekarang-"

"Jangan teruskan," potong Motochika buru-buru.

Masamune mencoba meneruskan, "Dengarkan aku-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan diteruskan!" potong Motochika sekali lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, bodoh?!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu, Dokuganryu!"

"Apa karena aku tidak menurutimu untuk tetap berada di kabin, lalu sekarang kau membalasku, hah?!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh!" Motochika kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan tenaga seadanya, dia menarik lengan Masamune dan menyuruhnya mendekat padanya. "Kau tidak akan mati, Dokuganryu. Jangan pernah berpikir kita akan mati sebentar lagi! Anak buahku akan datang dan-"

"Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, Bajak Laut bodoh!" bentak Masamune, kini giliran dia mencengkeram kedua bahu Motochika. "Kita berada di tengah lautan luas. Kau dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Saikai no Oni! Kau terjaga sepanjang malam demi memastikan keadaanku. Sementara kau membiarkan aku tidur supaya luka ini cepat sembuh. Apakah terjaga sepanjang malam tidak menguras tenagamu, hah?!"

"Kita belum sampai pada titik terakhir kita, Masamune! Mereka akan segera datang dan mengeluarkan kita dari sini!"

"Apa kau yakin mereka baik-baik saja? Badai itu besar sekali, ingat?! Hadapilah kenyataan, Motochika! Kau dan aku sudah sampai pada titik terakhir! Jika kita harus melewati sehari semalam lagi di sini, kita tidak akan tahu apakah kita masih bisa bertahan atau tidak!"

"Maka itu bertahanlah hidup, Dokuganryu! Ambillah anggota tubuhku dan makanlah sehingga kau bisa bertahan!"

"Oh ya, ide bagus! Kalau begitu, kau juga akan bertahan hidup dengan memakan bagian tubuhku, Saikai no Oni!"

"…Eh?" Motochika sudah akan menggeram lebih galak, tetapi kemudian dia terdiam setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Masamune barusan. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Dokuganryu?"

Masamune tertawa, "Maka itu dengarkan aku dulu, dasar bodoh. Kau keburu memotong pembicaraanku, pantas saja kau tidak mengerti sekarang. Terik matahari sudah mengacaukan akal sehatmu, hah?"

"Aku masih bisa berpikir dengan baik, bodoh!" balas Motochika tidak terima dengan kata-kata Masamune. "Kau bilang aku harus memakanmu untuk bertahan hidup kan? Lalu…"

"Aku akan memakanmu juga untuk bertahan hidup. Keh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau bertahan hidup sendirian? Kau masih punya hutang padaku untuk mengajakku berlayar lebih jauh dengan Fugaku. Jika kau mati sekarang, bagaimana kau akan membayar hutangmu, Saikai no Oni?"

_Jika aku mati, makanlah tubuhku,_ hal itulah yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Motochika. Karena memang pada dasarnya, manusia harus tetap bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya. Harus ada pengorbanan yang dilakukan, tidak peduli itu menyakitkan sekali pun. Ternyata Naga Bermata Satu ini tidak ingin bertahan sendirian. Mungkin benar adanya, terik matahari sudah mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

Motochika mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Masamune, "Jadi kau akan memakanku, Dokuganryu?"

"Ya," jawab Masamune.

"Dan aku boleh memakanmu juga?"

"Tentu saja."

Motochika terkekeh, "Kau tidak ingin mati rupanya."

"Bilang itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke lautan," balas Masamune sambil tertawa.

Motochika menghela nafas setelah merasa lega. Dia tiba-tiba ambruk dan bersandar di salah satu bahu Masamune. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya lirih.

"Kau belum mengatakan apa pun, Saikai no Oni," kata Masamune kemudian merangkul punggung laki-laki berambut perak itu. "Jika kau mengatakannya, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Karena aku sudah sangat yakin kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertahan hidup dengan memakanmu."

"Dan kau juga tidak akan memaafkanku jika aku berkata begitu kan, Masamune?"

"Aku tidak mau bertahan hidup sendirian, bodoh…"

"Ya, aku juga. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu…"

Setelah dijeda dengan keheningan sesaat, keduanya pun saling lepas dan saling menatap wajah masing-masing. Masamune senang bisa melihat Motochika tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Seakan semua tenaga yang terkuras dari tubuhnya, sudah terisi kembali dengan penuh. Dia pun, sudah bisa melupakan rasa sakit dari luka di perutnya.

"Bagaian mana yang ingin kau makan duluan, Masamune?" tanya Motochika.

"Coba kupikirkan," jawab Masamune sambil memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depannya ini dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Antara kaki atau tangan, mana yang lebih banyak dagingnya?"

"Pilihlah sesukamu. Tangan atau kaki, yang mana saja boleh asalkan itu cukup untukmu bertahan."

"Setelahnya, kau akan mengambil bagianku juga untuk kau makan. Setuju, Motochika?"

Dengan kekuatan seadanya, Masamune kemudian berdiri dan menghunus pedangnya. Dia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke mata Motochika yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau siap, Saikai no Oni?" tanya dia, sedikit gemetar.

Motochika terdiam sejenak, kemudian berseru, "Masamune!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Motochika lalu menarik Masamune mendekat padanya dan mencium bibirnya. Masamune hendak memberontak, namun Motochika menciumnya semakin dalam. Lidah mereka bertemu, mereka seakan bisa merasakan emosi yang tengah bergejolak di dalam diri masing-masing. Tidak lama mereka berciuman, mereka menarik diri masing-masing demi menghirup udara segar.

"Bibirmu kering, Saikai no Oni," kata Masamune sedikit tersengal.

"Kau juga, Dokuganryu," balas Motochika.

"Lidahmu panas."

"Ya, kau juga."

"Bersiaplah, aku akan memotong kakimu," Masamune benar-benar bersiap sekarang.

"Lakukanlah, jangan ragu-ragu, sayang…"

Ketegangan melanda sekujur tubuh Masamune yang masih mengarahkan pedangnya ke kaki Motochika. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya. Tetapi dia dan Motochika sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tetap bertahan hidup bersama dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti ini. Harus ada pengorbanan, apa pun itu, tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya.

"Hiyaaaah!" secepat kilat, Masamune langsung menghujamkan pedangnya.

Ke lantai kayu perahu…

Motochika terkejut dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya pedang itu kau tusuk ke kakiku kan?"

Masamune berusaha mengusir ketegangan dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia kemudian berkata, "Such a lucky guy! Hahaha…"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, di belakangmu, Saikai no Oni…"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dari kejauhan, dia mendapati 1 titik benda bergerak ke arah mereka. Semakin lama benda itu mendekat, semakin jelas sosoknya. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya tidak percaya.

Kapal benteng Fugaku itu sedang bergerak mendekati mereka. Motochika langsung mengenalinya dari meriam super besarnya. Melihat kapal kesayangannya datang, Motochika seperti mendapat kekuatan yang membuat dia bisa berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepada anak buahnya, "Kalian terlambat, dasar bodoh!"

Dia tertawa puas sekali, seakan semua bebannya terlepas dari hati dan pikirannya. Dia kemudian menoleh kepada Masamune yang masih duduk sambil menggenggam pedangnya, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Mereka pasti datang. Mereka tidak akan mati diterpa badai sebesar apa pun."

Masamune tertawa, "Keh! Kau dan anak buahmu itu benar-benar aneh. Badai sebesar itu seharusnya bisa membuat kalian mati seketika. Tapi lihatlah! Kapalmu bahkan seperti tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali, Saikai no Oni."

Kini giliran Motochika yang tertawa, "Jangan meremehkan aku, anak buahku, dan Fugaku, Dokuganryu. Kami sudah melewati berbagai macam rintangan selama berada di lautan. Badai sebesar apa pun akan kami hadapi. Yang perlu kau tahu, bahwa kami tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Senang bisa melewati masa krisis ini bersamamu, Saikai no Oni."

"Aku rasa ini bukan petuah yang tepat untukmu, Dokuganryu. Tapi paling tidak kau harus mendengarnya," Motochika membelai wajah Masamune dan menatap matanya dalam. Dia melanjutkan, "Tidak peduli seberapa parah kondisimu, tetaplah hidup. Kau bisa mengharapkan banyak hal dengan tetap hidup. Seseorang akan mengulurkan tangannya untukmu, mengangkat tubuhmu, berbicara padamu demi menyemangatimu, sayang."

"Kau juga, tetaplah hidup," balas Masamune sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Motochika yang sedang membelai wajahnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Fugaku pun akhirnya merapat mendekati mereka. Anak buah Motochika bersorak penuh kegembiraan mengetahui pemimpin mereka masih hidup. Yang membuat Motochika terkejut adalah dia melihat ada orang lain berdiri bersama anak buahnya. Seorang pria berambut cokelat, mengenakan jaket dengan lambang bulan sabit di punggungnya. Pria itu menghunus pedangnya, dan tiba-tiba melompat kemudian mendarat di atas perahu kecil mereka.

"Mati kau, Saikai no Oni!" pria itu langsung melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Motochika. Namun belum sampai melukai lehernya, serangannya langsung ditangkis oleh Masamune.

"Masamune-sama!" geram Kojuuro. "Izinkan saya-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kojuuro! Turunkan pedangmu!" seru Masamune, masih menahan pedang Kojuuro.

"Tapi Anda terluka!"

"Bodoh, dia bahkan tidak membawa jangkar besarnya selama kami terdampar di lautan. Turunkan pedangmu sekarang, ini perintah!"

Katakura Kojuuro masih memandang tuannya dan Motochika bergantian, dengan tatapan tajam. Tangan kirinya yang memegang pedang mulai gemetar. Sesaat dia mulai merasa tenang dan pedangnya diturunkan. Masamune tiba-tiba ambruk di depannya, dan dia dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya. Didekapnya tuannya itu dengan erat, tak lupa diselimuti dengan jaket cokelat berlambang bulang sabit miliknya.

"Saikai no Oni," Kojuuro berkata kepada Motochika tanpa sedikit pun memandangnya. "Kau berjanji akan membawa tuanku kembali ke Oshuu dalam keadaan selamat."

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Motochika.

"Tetapi kau membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena telah membuatnya menderita seperti ini."

"Aku yakin anak buahku sudah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami, Katakura-san," Motochika mencoba menjelaskan meski sedikit gentar. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke Oshuu segera. Tuanmu kini sedang kelaparan dan kehausan. Aku harap anak buahku masih mempunyai persediaan cukup untuk dia mengisi kembali tenaganya sampai nanti kita tiba di Oshuu."

"Kau berani jamin perjalanan pulang kali ini akan aman, Saikai no Oni?"

"Percayalah padaku, Katakura-san. Kau boleh ambil kepalaku sebagai jaminan keselamatanmu, juga tuanmu. Mari bergegas, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

-000-

Senang rasanya bisa kembali menginjak daratan. Masamune merasa seperti mendapatkan hidupnya kembali. Pulang dari berlayar bersama Motochika, ditambah pengalaman mengerikan terdampar di lautan luas cukup lama, sekarang saatnya menghibur diri sendiri dengan menghirup udara segar pegunungan. Kojuuro melarangnya bepergian ke luar rumah selama beberapa hari sampai dia pulih kembali. Pria paruh baya itu benar-benar murka mengetahui Masamune pulang dalam keadaan terluka parah. Motochika dimarahi habis-habisan, bahkan pedang Black Dragon-nya pun beberapa kali dihunus ke batang lehernya.

"Sekali ini saja aku mengizinkan dia bepergian denganmu. Selanjutnya, kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu kalau ingin mengajaknya berpetualang dengan kapal besarmu itu, Saikai no Oni!" kata-kata Kojuuro itu tetap diingat oleh Motochika selamanya. Meski sudah dimarahi, Motochika senang karena masih diizinkan untuk menginap sampai 2 hari ke depan di kediaman Naga Bermata Satu itu. Dia ingin melihat keadaan Masamune sampai benar-benar pulih.

"Repot juga ya punya pengawal pribadi sangat protektif macam dia, Dokuganryu," Motochika bercerita bagaimana Kojuuro memarahinya setelah pulang dari laut timur. "Dia sudah seperti ayahmu saja kalau sedang murka begitu."

Masamune mendengus tertawa, "Dia memang seperti itu, Saikai no Oni. Jangankan orang lain. Aku ketahuan hujan-hujanan di halaman rumah saja langsung dimarahi olehnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak kecil, aku diasuh olehnya. Dia sudah seperti ayahku sendiri."

"Beruntunglah kau mempunyai seseorang yang sangat perhatian padamu. Aku tidak menyalahkannya kalau sampai nanti dia memenggal kepalaku. Meski luka di perutmu itu bukan karena perbuatanku, tetap saja aku masih bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu."

"Kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan dia kan? Sama-sama merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanku, lalu mendadak menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungiku dengan baik. Setelah ini aku akan menantangmu, atau Kojuuro, untuk seppuku atau hara-kiri di depan mataku."

Motochika terkekeh, "Aku akan melakukannya jika aku membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Masamune."

"Kau akan kembali sore ini, Saikai no Oni?"

"Anak buahku sedang mengemasi perbekalan kami. Jika semua sudah siap, aku tinggal angkat jangkar dan kembali berlayar."

"Sial, aku akan merindukanmu. Hahaha…" tawa Masamune terdengar getir.

"Bodoh, aku juga," balas Motochika kemudian membelai wajah Masamune.

"Ne, Saikai no Oni. Apa menurutmu aku akan mati saat itu?" tiba-tiba Naga Bermata Satu itu kembali mengingat saat mereka melewati masa krisis di tengah laut.

Satu alis Motochika naik karena terkejut mendengar Masamune bertanya demikian, "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Tidak boleh?"

"Yah, saat itu aku berpikir kau akan mati. Aku tidak tahu apakah tindakanku sudah tepat untuk mengeluarkan potongan kayu itu dari perutmu. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku menutup lukamu dengan benar atau tidak. Banyak sekali yang kupikirkan saat itu."

"Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya kau yakin kita berdua bisa selamat?"

Sedikit enggan menjawab, Motochika hanya memandang Masamune dengan tatapan redupnya. Balutan perban di perut Masamune sedikit menyakitkan hatinya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, Dokuganryu. Kau seorang petarung tangguh, seorang ksatria yang kuat. Kau sudah pernah mengalami beberapa kali masa krisis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bertaruh antara hidup dan mati. Benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Masamune.

"Lagi pula aku masih berhutang satu pertarungan denganmu. Bagaimana aku akan membayar hutangku jika kau mati saat itu? Hahahaha…"

Masamune pun ikut tertawa, "Baiklah! Kita keluar dan bertarung sekarang, bagaimana? Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan kenangan indah sebelum kau meninggalkan kediamanku, kan, Saikai no Oni?"

"Eits, jangan membuat Katakura-san tambah murka, Dokuganryu. Cepatlah sembuh, baru kau boleh melawanku."

"Kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Ya, aku akan kembali lagi untukmu, sayang."

Sebagai salam perpisahan, Motochika mencium punggung tangan Masamune. Keduanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian laki-laki berambut perak itu mencium Masamune cukup lama. Rasanya tidak ingin cepat berpisah. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk bisa bertemu lagi. Peperangan antara tuan-tuan tanah di negeri ini masih berlangsung sampai nanti menemukan satu orang pemimpin. Jeda perang pun tidak akan lama. Selesai mereka meletakkan senjata, peperangan berikutnya sudah menanti.

Tetaplah hidup, meski peperangan ini belum menemui titik akhir…

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN : Alhamdulillah, gak sampe panjang banget ceritanya. 2 chapter cukup rupanya, hihihi…

Oh ya, sekendar info, ide cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah doujin dari fandom lain. Gak bermaksud nyontek sih, cuma pengen aja bikin cerita dengan ide yang sama tapi pake karakter lain. Saya belum pernah nemu cerita yang sama, pake karakter yang sama pula. Jarang ada yang ngeship motochika/masamune. kalo ternyata ada yang sama, saya anggap kebetulan karena saya pribadi belum pernah nemu.

Well, yang mau kirim komen ato review silakan. Jangan kirim FLAME ya. Arigato!


End file.
